


Golden Gates

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel take Aiden to San Francisco for a family tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Gates

"Gabriel, are you sure we have everything?" Sam paced in front of their van, or _Swaggerwagon_ , as Gabriel liked to call it.

"Yes, Samuel. For the billionth time! I have the maps, GPS, Aiden's backpack, food, music, clothes. EVERYTHING! LET'S JUST GO!" Gabriel stomped towards the van.

"Gabriel?"

" **WHAT?** " Gabriel spun around

"Where's our son?" Sam crossed his arms

Gabriel looked down at the empty car seat "Shit."

Sam smiled smugly as he gets in the passenger seat "I told you."

"Can it, Winchester." Gabriel headed back towards the house "AIDEN! MOVE IT FASTER, MIDGET!"

"I'm hurrying, Pops! I'm hurrying!" Aiden closes the door and runs into his father "I had to find Mu-Mu!" He shoves Thor's Hammer in Gabriel's face.

"Alright, alright." Gabriel picks up his son straps him in the car seat.

"It's pronounced 'Mjolnir', Aiden." Sam corrects, putting on his seat belt.

"Really, Sam?" Gabriel asks, strapping himself in.

"What?" Sam says defensively

"The kid's four years old. He's not gonna pronounce the name correctly for the first few times." Gabriel switches on the ignition and backs out the driveway.

"Daddy?"

"Yep?" Sam responds

"Where are we going?" Aiden wonders, fidgeting in his car seat.

"San Francisco." Sam replied

"Why?"

"Because it's tradition"

"Why?"

"Because it's where your Papa and I first kissed."

"Why?"

"Because we love each other."

"Why?"

"HEY!" Gabriel interrupts "Buddy, you wanna watch a movie?"

"YAY MOVIE!" Aiden flails his arms and legs with excitement.

"You brought the movies?" Sam whispered.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and their entire movie collections falls in Sam's lap.

"I did now." Gabirel smirked.

"Okay, honey. Which one do you wanna watch?"

"BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!" Aiden starts chanting, pounding his little hands on the car seat's mini table.

"Alright! Beetlejuice it is!" Sam popped in the disc in the player.

Aiden quickly quieted down once his headphones were properly placed on his head.

"We have the weirdest kid ever." Sam laughed, laying his head on the head rest.

"Well, he has an archangel and an ex-monster hunter for parents. What did you expect?" Gabriel pointed out, turning on the exit for the Golden Gate Bridge.

"I honestly have no idea."

"PAPA! PAPA!" Aiden suddenly wailed, pointing out the window.

"What, Munchkin?"Gabriel replied

"Is that it?!"

"Yep. That's San Francisco, A-Bear. The greatest city in the world."

"In the whole world?" Aiden asked, full of awe.

"The whole wide world, kid." Gabriel said.

"Whoa." Aiden breathed out "Hey, Daddy?"

"Hm?" Sam grunted, fiddling with a map.

"I'm glad you fell in love with Papa in San Francisco." Aiden yawned

Sam almost dropped his map as he turned to look at his son softly snoring.

He turned back to Gabriel and took his hand "Me too."


End file.
